Cid Phoenix
Cid Phoenix is a professional wrestler currently wrestling under the vampire gimmick of Aiden Storm for Quarantine Zone Wrestling Promotion, where his famous "Bite The Pillow, 'Cuz I'm Going In Dry" catchphrase has made him one of the promotions most popular superstars. Early Years 2005 Cid Phoenix was trained by Tim Timmons & Blob Wilson. At age 15, he started as a mid-carder, named Pax Punk in the VOW (Virtual Online Wrestling) Promotion, where he eventually won the first championship of his career - the VOW Tag Team Championship''s with Blob. The two would hold the titles for just two weeks before dropping them. Shortly thereafter, Phoenix would be released from the promotion. '''WNA Phoenix would then debut (again as Pax Punk) in the short-lived WNA Promotion, where he would win his first and only title within the company, the WNA Hardcore Championship '''from the company's premiere Hardcore Superstar, Tim Timmons. He would drop that title a month later to Harris Steele. '''EWW & XWE/XWA Phoenix would eventually make his way to the biggest promotion yet, in '''''Cameron Blake's Elite World Wrestling promotion, where he feuded with the likes of 8 Ball, Peyote Pete & Malice. He would win the EWW Tag Team Championship''s on three occasions, once with Tim Timmons and a 2nd time with CJ Dude. However, his real "catapult to stardom" within the company came from series of brutal ''Glass Tables Match''es with Tim Timmons, which started over the revelation that Phoenix's young son with Gina was in fact Timmon's. As this was their feud in WNA, it had bled over into the EWW, in which he eventually defeated the then former ''EWW Heavyweight Champion for the company's North American Championship, and Phoenix's first regional title. Shortly thereafter, Phoenix won the New England Championship from Peyote Pete in a match to unify the two titles, which were together named the Unified North American Championship. After "defecting" to Psyko Steve Johnson's XWE/XWA Promotion, Phoenix competed in and won a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match to become the promotion's ever XWE/XWA Universal Heavyweight Champion, effectively boosting him to main event status. He also feuded with Timmons and his faction, eventually finding common ground with the faction and joining - first as a reluctant member, and then in a surprise swerve on former leader Rico Logan, Phoenix became the faction's leader, uniting with Timmons and DMM. However, when the XWE/XWA Promotion went under shortly afterwards, Cid Phoenix was left without a promotion to defend his Undisputed Universal Championship. Psyko Steve Johnson would then attempt to form the XWE, several times over again, but would be unsuccessful each time. At current, Johnson is running another incarnation of the failed company. Phoenix would then go to the State Athletic Commission, and re-instate his Universal Championship, as well as the old EWW United North American Championship. He would sporadically defend those titles over the years, until it was decided to retire both belts. He returned to the EWW, teetering between upper midcarder and main event status, eventually winning the EWW Tag Team Championship''s twice more (once with Rob Ando and once with Mr. Chaos) until the EWW too closed it's doors later that year. '''SCW After taking several months off, Phoenix debuted in '''''Sin City Wrestling, a promotion started by Doug Henry (aka Doug E. Fresh), following the collapse of the EWW. The premise of the company was a "revival" of the old EWW, based on the fact that several of its "faithful" would join Doug E. Fresh in the Unnoficial revamped fed. Changing his name to "Sean Hood" and going under a gothic vampire gimmick, Phoenix would be paired with Dan Bochner, who would at that time adopt the same gimmick and call himself "Danny Fang". The two would remain lower-midcard status for several months, before Bochner would leave the company. Phoenix would team with old teammate Robert Anderson (aka Rob Ando), to defeat the team of Something Wicked (Doug E. Fresh & Ryan Ruckus) for the SCW Tag Team Championships, when Phoenix pinned Doug. The pair would lose the titles several weeks later, when Ando would be pinned by Ruckus. The subsequent loss caused dissention between the two which culminated a feud between the two teammates, eventually leading to the involvement of Rob Ando's younger brother, AC Ando - leading to a Scaffold Match between AC & Hood, which was won by AC, after executing a Robsmasher (his brother's own finisher) on Phoenix, tossing him off of the 16 foot scaffold and down onto the mat below. Shortly after this, Cid would leave the promotion, following a storyline injury caused by Malice. VWE/VIEWE Going under the name, Wolf Jericho, and later Tiger Jericho - Phoenix began competing for the VWE Promotion, eventually winning the VWE/VIEWE Television Title. He would lose the title just two weeks later to Johnny Pyro who had challenged him and had gotten Phoenix to accept in order to defend his ego. Phoenix would continue to wrestle for the company for several months before being released. One year after his departure, the fed would also close, citing lack of a fanbase. Music Career Cid Phoenix spent the better part of 2008 taking a break from the ring to concentrate on his music career. Return to SCW; Anti-Establishment & Most Hated Phoenix (this time as Cid Phoenix), would re-appear on Sin City Wrestling's programming, wrestling matches including a memorable "longest dark match in the company's history against Chris Dorling. He would feud with Dorling, and eventually form a faction of disgruntled heels, called "The Anti-Establishment". The premise of the stable was that it's members (Dan Bochner, Ahmed Visni, and Droskarr), weren't happy (both kayfabe and OOC) with the way the company was being run. They would cut promos, blaming their misfortunes on the higher-ups within the company itself and zero in on the poor booking practices of then SCW CEO, Cliff Light. The group would even go so far as to say that they were going to (kayfabe) "crumble the SCW from within". However, in an ironic twist of fate, both Bochner (then known by the name Danny Crane) and Phoenix - upset about how they were being portrayed as "a pair of humorous heels", walked out on the fed, and set off a chain reaction - including the abandonment of the fed by Cliff Light, and the departure of several of the company's talent. Bochner and Phoenix would go on the Experts website and claim that they were sick and tired of the SCW and it's "terrible booking", putting most of the blame on Doug E. Fresh & saying that they were tired of being "treated like trash by Sin City Wrestling" and that they were "moving on towards greener pastures". WCAW & RCWF Cid Phoenix would sign a year long contract with CB Carter's'' WCAW''' promotion shortly before his time with the SCW slated above, and while there would win two titles, the company's WCAW Tag Team Championships with Paul Phoenix (no relation) and would even win the company's WCAW Cruiserweight Championship '''from Stardust. During this time, Phoenix had already shed much of his body mass, and gained in speed what he lost in strength. He would also make an appearance in DCWL, briefly feuding with Michael Vick, but the gimmick was dropped altogether. Shortly thereafter Phoenix ceased to be featured on WCAW programming. '''RCWF Cid would debut in the RCWF Dungeon, gaining popularity as an unstoppable rookie in facepaint who came from parts unknown. He would win the RCWF Dungeon Tag Championship'' ''with Matthew Mcintyre, and the two would get called up the roster, where he would join McIntyre's stable, "The Blood Red Mafia". Both Cid and McIntyre would have a falling out over who was the "true leader" of the stable, leading to a feud, which ended in a stalemate. Following their feud, Cid Phoenix, now sporting a deep tan, a blonde mohawk and goatee and obvious growth in musculature, would go on to win the Painkiller Brand's Custom Championship in a Fatal Four Way Match that saw him pin champion Babu for his first and only single's title within the company. Shortly after losing the title, Cid Phoenix would continue wrestling for the company, and would even go on to pull double duty in '''President Jeffs Action Packed Wrestling. '' '''Return To APW Phoenix would then debut (without Dan Bochner) in''' the'' Action Packed Wrestling'' promotion, debuting with an impressive squash win over former APW XTreme Champion '''Streets Wilson. He would go on to wrestle, this time feuding with the Red Shield Mafia, until he was eventually joined by Bochner, and the two formed the Anti-Establishment once again.. Both factions would continue feuding, with the Red Shield Mafia getting the better of the Anti-Establishment. Both Phoenix and Bochner would leave after his their contracts had expired. 2nd Return to SCW, The Grave Incident Nearly a year after departing from the promotion, a masked wrestler began showing up and cutting mysterious bizarre promos, leading people to wonder if he was in fact the former superstar Mr. Chaos. The masked superstar, known as The Grave, would go on an impressive winning streak, even going so far as to become the first SCW Superstar to actually "pin" the monstrous Marko Flins, and even go on to nearly win the SCW Hardcore Championship. However, in a "swerve", the SCW itself released Phoenix's identity prior to his reveal, effectively "ruining" the gimmick and storyline altogether. Phoenix eventually turned somewhat face at this point, siding with the fans and promising to make amends - eventually, in a shocking turn of events, Phoenix turned his back on the fans and sided with Doug E.Fresh as the first disciple of Doug's new stable called the Sinistry. He would go on to compete for the SCW United Championship against then champion, Shelbi Lynn who would retain in controversial fashion, while Doug would go on to become SCW Heavyweight''' Champion, with help from Phoenix. Following these events, Phoenix would leave the SCW for the final time, and the Sinistry angle was continued without him, despite his popularity amongst fans as The Grave and The First Disciple of The Sinistry. Cid Phoenix later stated to a spokesperson that while he'd enjoyed his days with the EWW, the SCW was a place where he'd had a bitter experience, both inside and outside of its ring... ''"I just don't fit in over there. I'm not your basic company guy who kisses the boss' ass and pats him on the back for using his clout as fed owner to win himself yet another championship.Believe it or not, it was actually spoken amongst bookers there that I'd never see another title win as long as the fed was being run by Doug or any of his constituents. As a result of this, I left. Flat out. Not taking anything from any of the talent there, the place does have it's share of incredibly talented people. But what's going with me is personal. They've attempted to smear my name and that's when you know it's personal. But I don't care, because I'm Cid Phoenix. I can make my name elsewhere based on my talent and creativity. As far as the SCW is concerned, I wish them well in their future endeavors (laughs), but Cid Phoenix in an SCW ring? Never again. I can promise you that swearing on a bible. Oh, and those appearances where I supposedly show up out of the blue and wrestle some jobber and take a dive? Yeah, not me. That guy gets paid to look like me and lose. And why? because Mr. Henry & Co. realize how popular a talent I am, and if they can get some lookalike to keep butts in the seats, they will. But me? Consider me Anti-SCW from here on out.." '' '''3rd Return to APW Cid Phoenix signed a year long contract with Action Packed Wrestling, alongside best friend and partner Dan Bochner. The two made their debut at APW's Christmas Chaos PPV, attacking Red Shield Mafia members JR Kingston & Young Mannie in a parking lot - putting Kingston's head through the passenger's side window of a car and powerbombing Mannie through its windshield. They were later joined by Cid's gilrfriend and former SCW Alumnus, "Sexy" Rhonda Vixen, forming a stable and calling themselves, the Anti-Society X. However due to physical problems outside of the fed world, Cid was again forced to temporarily retire, uncertain if he would ever return. Rhonda Vixen, the youngest of the Vixen Sisters' Family stable, would also take a leave of absence from the ring, as she too would nurse nagging injuries. It has been reported that the two were living together in New York City, but have since broken up. Cid Phoenix then rekindled his romance with ex-girlfriend and former SCW Wrestler, Jenna DeMilo, but the two split up at the end of September. 2013, 4th Return to APW On January 7 at the River East Arena in Winnipeg Manitoba, Canada - Cid Phoenix made his return to an APW ring, sporting facepaint and participating in a Make Your Mark Fatal Four Way, against the likes of Matt Ward, Alexis & Hannah Lee Dreams. Cid Phoenix gained the victory and even said of his return to the APW: "It feels good to be back in the APW and amongst my peers. There are some of the same guys there, and some new. I love the feeling of being back - It's like coming home after being gone on a long vacation and being excited to be home. My first match was a good one. Now let's see if I can keep it up." On the January 21st Edition of APW Meltdown, Cid Phoenix was faced Lisa Loryann Lyon, who choked him out using her "V-Spot Gogoplata Hold". Lyon refused to let go of the hold and as a result Cid Phoenix passed out. Two days before he was scheduled to wrestle in a six-man tag team match with Warren Peace and newcomer Hano Eiyu to face Kevin Dahlia, Eric Steel & Evan McDonald, Cid Phoenix made an appearance at an APW House Show in San Diego, berating the fans, who he believed got behind Lyon, and stating his mistrust of Peace - who had just recently returned and claimed to have changed his heelish ways. As a result of his verbal tirades, the fans began to boo Phoenix, potentially teasing a heel turn. During the six-man tag team match, however, the lights inexplicably went out and after several seconds in darkness, the lights in the arena came back on, revealing both Eiyu and Steel knocked out on the rampway. EMTs rushed both wrestlers to the back and the match went on as an ordinary tag match, ending with Phoenix getting pinned. However it was later revealed that both wrestlers used the staged assault upon themselves as a way to exit the match. As a result, Phoenix requested a Grudge Match with Eiyu, and the following week, faced the Japanese Superstar in a match that nended within several seconds of the bell being rung, when Eiyu, attempting a Huracanrana was powerbombed by Phoenix and locked in his Scorpion Hold, forcing Eiyu to tap out and lose via submission. Following the match, Phoenix - in a revival of the Lyon incident, would not release the hold, injuring Eiyu and effectively turning heel. Phoenix berated Eiyu as he was being carried out of the arena via stretcher and loaded up on an ambulance. As the ambulance drove away, a garbage truck appeared out from nowhere and slammed into the ambulance, knocking it onto its side. Witnesses reported that the EMT's in the ambulance were "shaken but okay." One witness reported that Eiyu was in "really bad shape" Following this rejuvention and more violent streak, Phoenix faced the arrogant Dahlia twice in a week after week singles matchups, which were highly acclaimed, despite Phoenix suffering losses twice. The following week, Phoenix faced "The Hong Kong Sensation" Amy Zing, but was defeated when she knocked him out with her patented Fenghuang Kick. '' On a special edition of Meltdown, prior to APW's biggest PPV event, RASSLEMANIA, Phoenix competed in a 30 man over the top battle royal, consisting of wrestlers from Meltdown, Overdrive & Asylum. He entered at #3 and was the 7th competitor to be eliminated in the battle royale, which was won by Delikado. Phoenix competed for the APW North American Championship at RASSLEMANIA in an 8 man ladder match, against Amy Zing, The Guv'nor, Nathaniel Havok, Robina Hood, Niobe Martin, Evan McDonald and defending champion, Warren Peace - who won the match. 2014 Cid Phoenix made his debut in Rex Routh's ELITE WRESTLING FEDERATION (later renamed American Efed Wrestling Alliance, or simply AEWA) promotion in a match against Budokan where he gained victory via submission. Just two weeks later the company would fold and close down. '''QZW' Cid Phoenix made his debut to QZW, using a vampire gimmick and wrestling under the name, Aiden Storm. His first appearance was a bizarre promo addressing Vlad Alucard and alluding to taking something that Vlad had that he wanted. After a series of backstage assaults, Phoenix finally faced Alucard at QZW's May PPV, ironically titled, "Night Of The Dead" in a No Holds Barred Match which he won by pinfall following the last of three separate spike piledrivers (the previous two outside the ring and the last one inside, followed by a pinfall). Following the match, it was revealed that the object of his desire was none other than Alucard's valet, Jade Sangreal, formerly known as Cherry Bomb. The two shared a kiss following Phoenix's victory. Title History Cid Phoenix has a total of about 17 championships that he has won throughout his career. They Include: - 1 Time VOW Tag Team Champion (with Blob Wilson) - 1 Time WNA Hardcore Champion (defeated Tim Timmons In Glass Tables Match) - 4 Time EWW Tag Team Champion (w/ Tim Timmons, w/ CJ Dude, w/ Rob Ando & w/ Mr. Chaos - 1 Time EWW North American Champion (def. Tim Timmons) - 1 Time EWW New England Champion (def. Peyote Pete) - 1 Time EWW Unifed North American Champion (def Peyote Pete to unify belt with New England title) - 1st Ever Undisputed XWE/XWA Universal Heavyweight Champion (won in a Fatal Four Way; retired) - 2 Time SCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Rob Ando & w/Dan Bochner) - 1 Time VWE/VIEWE Television Champion - 1 Time RCWF Dungeon Tag Team Champion (w/ Matthew McIntyre) - 1 Time RCWF Painkiller Custom Champion (def. Babu) - 1 Time WCAW Tag Team Champion (w/ Paul Phoenix) - 1 Time WCAW Cruiserweight Champion (def. Stardust) In Wrestling Finishing Moves "Pillowbiter" (Jumping Spike Piledriver, 2014 & Current Finish) "Phoenix Crusher" (Scoop Slam Driver - 2014 & Current Sig) "Phoenix Down v.3 (TKO - 2014 & Current Sig) Other and Past "Gravestone" (Kneeling Tombstone Piledriver, sometimes Spinning)- 2014 in DWUI "The Viledriver" (Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver) - 2014 DWUI Signature Moves' "Guillotine" (Top Rope Spinning Heel Kick)- 2010 "Nightmare" (Cobra Clutch, sometimes with bodyscissors)- 2012 "Ballbuster" (Inverted Atomic Drop Transitioned Into A Codebreaker To Opponent's Groin) - 2012 "Centrifuge" (Tornado Kick to the throat or chest, usually to a rebounding opponent)- 2013 "Trioxin Spit" (Spits A Green or Blackish Liquid at an Opponent's eyes)-2014 "Phoenix Down" (Ace Crusher, used throughout the majority of his career as Cid Phoenix) Family: Cid Phoenix has a younger brother named Shane who is currently in developmental.. Links: EWW Wrestling Hall Of Fame: http://www.angelfire.com/ewwefed/halloffame.html WCAW: http://www.youtube.com/user/cbcarter24/videos?view=1 SCW: http://z15.invisionfree.com/SCWforums/index.php APW: http://apwprez.proboards.com/index.cgi RCWF Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8bx1wcs1og Cid Phoenix 2013 "Die, Die, Die" ActionTron Video: http://youtu.be/MBTzrfzxCY4 Category:Wrestlers